Cuddle Me Cathy
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: It's movie night at Cat's and Jade takes Tori's Cuddle Me Cathy doll hostage. Rated T. Requested by Anon.


**Cuddle Me Cathy**

**It's movie night at Cat's and Jade takes Tori's Cuddle Me Cathy doll hostage. Rated T. Requested by Anon.**

"I still can't believe you have a stupid Cuddle Me Cathy doll, and you brought it with you to our sleepover." Jade laughed, plucking the doll from my bag by one of the strands of purple hair.

"You carry scissors without everywhere you go, who are you to judge me!" I snap defensively, grabbing the doll back and clutching it to my chest, sticking my tongue out at Jade. We were up in Cat's room waiting for her to bring up some popcorn so we could watch a movie. Since it was our senior year Cat insisted we had sleepovers every weekend so that we could spend as much time together as possible, cutting down the amount of time Jade and I got to spend together since we were secretly dating behind everyone's backs.

I'd agreed happily to spend the time with Cat, though, and with some arm twisting so did Jade. Tonight we were at Cat's to watch a movie-and every time we were here it ended up being a Disney movie, so Jade was in an extra nasty mood, added to by the confrontation between her and Beck at school today.

"Scissors and a stupid little doll are two very different things." Jade replies haughtly.

"Your scissor obsession is way worse then me having a doll." I snap, stroking the dolls hair while I sunk into one of Cat's chairs. Jade leaned over and plucked the doll from my fingers, "Jade!"

She pulled away from me and put Cat's bed between us, pulling her scissors out from the waistband of her skirt so fast I almost missed them and moving them dangerously close to the purple material of her hair, "scissors serve a purpose. They can cut things…" she snips beneath the hair, without touching her, "and self defense. A doll does what?"

"I will kill you if you don't give me the doll back." Jade laughs and steps farther back, the doll held in her hands with her scissors too close for my comfort. I dove across Cat's bed, tumbling to the floor at her feet; I reached for the doll, but only managed to grab her scissors. I rush away from her and into Cat's doorway.

"Tori. Don't run with scissors." Jade warns, stalking toward me with a look on her face that usually meant she was going to push me up against the wall and kiss me, it confused me. I step back until I'm against the hallway wall, I tuck the scissors into the back of my shorts, they're cold and very pointed, and if I'm not careful could probably cut me through the thin material of my underwear.

"Give me back my doll, Jade." I tell her, Jade looks at me and takes another step forward, then stops and looks at Cat coming up the stairs, then back at me. She shoves the doll down the front of her shirt, knowing I won't go after the doll with Cat here.

She grins at us and blabs about her brother trying to steal the popcorn while we file back into her room, we all sit down, Cat between us, and she starts today's movie. The Princess and the Frog, Cat watched with rapid attention, but my eyes kept shifting to Jade, who had her arms crossed smugly over her chest, over the doll.

Between glaring at her and trying not to lean too far back into the scissors I missed the whole movie, which I had thankfully seen before, so when Cat started talking about it-picking apart the animation, lines and plot with such skill and knowledge it always shocked me- I didn't have to fake my way through it.

"Tori, can you take the bowl down to the kitchen and bring us some drinks?" Cat asks, shoving the bowl into my hands. I nod and get up, carefully moving so I don't stab my ass with her scissors. Cat tells me to get her water, Jade asks for tea and I take the bowl and flee from the room.

I dump the bowl into the sink on top of the other dishes, grab clean cups and fill them with water for Cat and tea for Jade and I. While I'm downstairs, I move the scissors from the waistband of my shorts to my bra and then I carefully carry the cups upstairs. Jade's taken a seat in the chair, my doll still clearly tucked into her shirt, Cat's sitting cross legged on her bed and there's a bean bag left for me to sit in.

I pass out the drinks and sink into the large pink bean bag chair, crossing my legs while listening to Cat who is still babbling about the music from the movie. Jade looks bored and annoyed and she's hiding behind the glass that she keeps sipping from to keep from having to talk.

"So have you two told anyone else you're dating?" Cat asks, Jade splutters on her tea and starts coughing uncontrollably. Months of hanging out with Cat had made me nearly immune to reacting to her random outbursts, but I almost dropped the tea in my hand onto the ground.

"You told her?" Jade yells, turning her vicious glare on me.

"Excuse me? I didn't say anything!" I yell back.

"Neither of you told me…you're just so obvious…" Cat murmurs, "Janitors closet after Sikowitz's class, Jade buying you lunch everyday, Tori, you bringing Jade coffee. Anyone with eyes can tell you two are dating."

"Nobody else knows." Jade says confidently. Cat shrugs, "Do they?"

"Nobody has said anything to me." Cat retorts, "I'm really tired, so I say we call it a night. You two can sleep on the floor." she smiles at us and bounces off her bed across the room to her closet, pulling down the sleeping bag one of us usually claims. She tosses it at Jade and then goes across the hall into the bathroom.

As soon as she's gone I turn to Jade, hoping she won't be mad about what Cat just said, "your stupid doll is making my boobs itch. Grow up, Vega." Jade stands, pulls the doll free and tosses her at me. I catch her and cuddle her to my chest protectively, happy to have her back.

Jade sets up the sleeping bag for us and drags our pillows from the other side of the room and then gets a blanket out. I sit down on the sleeping bag and brush out my hair while Jade changes into a pair of shorts and shoves her skirt into her bag. When she sits down beside me I pull her scissors out of my shirt and hold them out to her.

"Thanks, babe." She leans over and gives me a quick peck on the lips before tucking the scissors under her pillow.

"You two are so adorable." Cat giggles, flicking the lights off and bouncing across her room. I hear her slip into her bed and she shifts around a lot before finally stopping. I fix my pillow and lay down, putting one arm under my pillow and the other on top of it. Beside me, Jade lays down and pulls the blanket up over us, turning her back to me and moving back until she's lying with her back against my chest. I put one arm across her stomach and feel my doll's legs in her arms.

"Bitch." I whisper, she laughs softly and tosses the doll back at me.

**I hope whoever requested the prompt likes what I did with it, if not I'm sorry. **


End file.
